


Rob's Adventure

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Rob Benedict wakes up in another country with no recollection on how he got there.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from a con where Rob, Rich and Jason were talking about Rob being drunk. 
> 
> There was a King of Cons episode based loosely on that story, but I hadn't been able to see it. So this is my take on it.
> 
> My apologies for any badly translated Italian words. I am using Google translate.

Rob woke up groggy. The last thing he remembered was taking the pill from Jason and getting into bed. He realized he was somewhere outside sleeping on a bench somewhere. 'What the.....where the hell am I?' Rob looked around and realized he was outside of the Rome Colosseum.

'What the..how?' He pulled out his phone. Ring, ring. Click.

"Hello?"

"Rich? Help!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Help, I think I am in the wrong place!"

"What do you mean, what do you see?"

"I see a lot of cars, and I see a Colosseum."

"A Colosseum? Where the hell are you?"

"Rome."

"Rome? What state?"

"Italy."

"WHAT?!!!"

"The pill Jason gave me. It was supposed to help me sleep."

"You took a pill, without knowing the side effects?"

"Jason said it will help me sleep."

"Oh my god. Robbie. Go get something to eat, find a place to sleep for the night and take the first flight home."

Rob nods, then he realized his wallet was missing.

"Fuck! My wallet! I think I was robbed. Dammit!!"

"Shit. Just hang tight. I'll come get you. Go to the airport or a church. I'll going to take the first plane out to pick you up."

"Hurry. I'm scared. And hungry. Oh bring my passport. I just hope I brought left it at home."

Rob says his goodbye, then hangs up. He was very glad his phone was on him at least. He thanked god for that. He chuckled at the irony. He played God on Supernatural, and God saved him from losing his phone. Was this one His tests? He shook his head. 

He looked around. The weather was bright and sunny and guessing at the sun's position in the sky it was mid morning. He looked around his surroundings and looked in vain for his wallet. Nope. Dammit. Well, he had his phone and shoes at least. Now what. 

He saw some beggars on the street and got a idea. Should he beg for change. He decided against it. He should head to the airport. But he didn't speak the language. But Rome is a famous tourist attraction. Hopefully there is someone that spoke English. 

"Hello? Pardon me, I'm lost can you help me?" Rob asked a policeman. 

The cop smiles and starts speaking in rapid Italian. Rob is taken aback. "You speak English, sir? No Italian." 

"No English." 

"Oh. Thank you." Rob smiles and nods politely. The cop walks away. 'Now what?' 

He looks around and when he sees a person eating a sandwich, his stomach growls. 'I need food.' He sees a girl playing a guitar. Hmm. He gets a idea. 

"Excuse me, you speak English?" 

The girl stares at him. Then her eyes go big. "Dio! God!" She squeals. "Supernatural. Love Supernatural! Yes, I speak English." 

"Oh good. I'm lost. I was robbed, and I need food and a place to stay. Can you help? It's just for today." 

"Your famous. You are lost? I have no money. Scusa. Sorry. I play my guitar to earn cash." 

Rob looks in her case. There wasn't much. Maybe about ten Euros. Hmmm. He got a idea. "Look, I'll help you. I'm a singer. If we work together, we can earn some cash." Rob explains his plans to the girl, ironically named Gabriella, who agreed to help. 

An hour later, both Rob and Gabriella were singing together and both were earning a lot of cash. *Plunk.* *Plunk.* There was a large group standing around some who were livesteaming with their cells. Rob was singing some popular songs he knew and preformed at Cons. He even sang some sings from his band, Louden Swain. There was even some tourists who recognized Rob that were screaming. Thankfully none tried to grab him. 

After they felt they made enough cash, they stopped and thanked their audience. Rob in English, and Gabriella in Italian. After both were done and after Robbie finished taking pictures and signing autographs they divided the cash they made. Rob was pleased. He made over one hundred and fifty Euros. That was enough for food and hopefully a cheap hostel. 

"Gabriella, thank you. Do you need a place to stay?" 

"Prego. I have a place close by. Would you like to come over? My mamma won't mind. She loves Supernatural. But be careful, she is mad at God for Jack." 

"Really? Grazie. Let's go." Rob realized something. Oh oh. His character God smited Jack. Oops. He hopes she realizes he was an actor. 

Rob was cowering in his kitchen chair trying not to look at the intimidating woman waving her fist at Rob. She spoke Italian and she kept mentioning 'Jack' alot. Gabriella was trying to tell her he was a actor and he and Alexander Calvert, who played Jack were friends in real life. Her mom apparently was a huge Jack fangirl and cried when he died. She hated Chuck ever since. Elena, Gabriella's mom gave Rob a dirty look. She said something in her native language about Jack. 

Gabriella smiled at Ron and explained that her mom had told him that he better bring Jack back to life. Rob, scared by her presence said he will. Elena smiled and told him she'll be watching. She then told them she will make soup. Rob was starving. 

"Thank you. Elena. Gabriella, you don't need to do this. I can find my way around." 

"It's okay. You were lost. Mamma and Papa always says to help others. You needed help. Besides you were always my favorite on the show. Besides Chuck is awe-some." 

Rob smiles at the flattery. He had a lot of fans, but lost many thanks to his character being the big bad. Then his phone rings. 

"Excuse me." 

"Hello?" 

"Rob?" That was Rich's voice. 

"Hey Rich." 

"Dude! You are trending on Twitter! There is a video of you singing! Are you sure you need my help? You look like you are doing fine." 

"I don't have a choice! I was desperate. I needed food and a place to stay. Luckily I ran into a fan. She is the first person I saw that spoke English. We performed together to earn some cash. Right now I am about to have lunch. You are on your way?" 

"Yes, I have your passport. I don't see how you were allowed on a flight. The authorities wouldn't have let you board. My flight to Italy will be boarding in one hour. It will take some time before I get there. A day maybe. Just hang tight. Oh by the way someone is vacationing in Rome, he'll help you. It's...." The phone went dead. 

"What. Who? Rich?" He looks at his phone. "Fuck! Its dead. Dammit!" Rob then realizes Elena giving him a dirty look. Gabriella is looking down blushing. Whoops. He is a guest at someone's home. 

"Perdonami. Forgive me. Sorry for swearing." 

Elena nods at Rob then continues making her soup. The soup smelled so good. Yum. Rob was starving. 

"Gabriella, I hate to ask but do you a phone charger?" 

"I see your phone?" Gabriella looks at his phone. She shook her head. "Sorry." 

"That's okay. I may need to buy one. Gabriella, I don't speak Italian. Can you help me go shopping for a phone charger. Please?" 

"Sì. Of course. There is a mall. I will take you there. But first, you must stay. My family will want to meet you. You are a guest. Lunch is almost ready and my papa will be home soon. And my sorellina, Amara." 

"Amara? She is your little sister?" Rob laughs at the name. This has to be fate. Amara was the character name Emily Swallow played. She played his older Sister. He honestly felt like he was in Rome for a reason. He wished he knew why. Oh well. Maybe The Man upstairs has a plan for him. 

"I will be honored. I love to stay for lunch. Tell your mom thank you." 

A few minutes later there was a door opening. A man and a young girl walked in. The man, presumably Gabriella's father and little sister walked in. The man looked at Rob with a questioning look at Elena. He was a big, tough looking Italian man. Rob felt small. Even working with Jared, this guy had to be at least over 6'6. He looked like he could crush Rob with his little pinky. Rob wondered if he was in over his head. He hoped he wasn't the jealous type. The girl, Amara looked thirteen. She looked at Rob for a second. Then her eyes went huge. 

"God! Its God! Gabriella, you know him! Where is Dean and Sam? I love them!" 

"Amara! We have a guest! Be nice." Gabriella told her. Same with her mom, who scolded her in Italian. Amara apologized. But she was staring at Rob who smiled back. Amara look liked she was going to faint. 

Twenty minutes later Rob was eating lunch and laughing at something Arturo said. Thankfully Arturo spoke English, same as Amara. Arturo was relieved that Rob was just a lost tourist and not Elena's lover. He and Elena were happily married. Rob had told them he and his wife Mollie were happily married for many years now. He found out that Arturo worked in a cafe that was in a popular tourist hotspot and learned how to speak English. He had signed both his daughters for English language classes ever since. 

Amara was shaking like a leaf. She showed Rob her room. She had tons of Supernatural posters and pictures. She was disappointed that Jensen and Jared weren't there as well. But she was telling Rob that all of her friends would be jealous that she met Rob Benedict. She chose to sit beside him and after Rob took a picture with Amara, she posted it on her social media. But was wise enough not to tell her followers the location. Her parents had warned her that he will in danger for it. 

"Rob, how do you like Rome?" Arturo told him. 

"Beautiful city. I been here a few times, but other than college, I was never alone." 

"You come here alone this time, no wife with you?" Arturo asked. 

"Not by choice." Then he proceeded to tell them the story, omitting the part about him taking drugs he wasn't familiar with. He mentioned he was with his friends, than woke up in Rome with no recollection how he got there. He noticed how everyone there glanced at each other. Rob was embarrassed. 

"It is fine. We all have our wild days. You are safe here. But as much as we love to have you stay for the night, we have no room. My genitore is coming over tonight. Scusa." 

"It's fine. Do you know any cheap hotels or any hostels that are close by? I also need transportation to the airport. Even a bus heading to the airport?" 

Gabriella told them she knew there was a cheap hostel close by, but warned him not to keep his money on him. There was thieves and pickpockets everywhere. She offered to take him there. She gave him a pack meant to wear underneath his shirt to hide his valuables. She also told him that many hostels had safes and that he keep his phone and money there. After he finished eating lunch he thanked Elena for lunch and also thanked Arturo and Amara for the company. Elena was sweet. She spoke no English, but gave him a pack of food and drink to take for the night. Rob was grateful. He asked Arturo for their contact information so he can repay them back. Arturo have waved him off, claiming he was a proud man, and recommended that Rob pay it forward instead. 

"Thank you. Grazie. It was great meeting all of you. I had a delicious lunch and enjoyed your company. Thank you for hosting me." 

Afterwards, Rob and Gabriella were talking and laughing down the street, Rob no longer had his leftovers, he gave them to a beggar who was grateful for the free lunch. Gabriella was pleased with Rob's generosity. She was laughing her head off at Rob's story about when he told her about the time he got drunk and ended up back home and didn't know where he was. Rich and Jason ended up teasing him for months afterwards. Rob was kinda glad he was in Rome, he enjoyed Gabriella's company. She was only nineteen, she was a student, but played guitar in her spare time to make extra cash for her family who were struggling to make ends meet. Her mom, Elena couldn't work, she was suffering from a rare neurological condition and her husband wanted her to stay home for her safety. Rob wondered if the Lord Himself sent him to Rome to meet Gabriella. Rob swore to pay her family back for their kindness. 

Rob and Gabriella took the bus to the mall where she helped Rob buy a phone charger for his phone and after sitting down with some ice cream, Rob and Gabriella were talking about their lives. Gabriella was telling Rob she was studying to become a teacher, and was on a break from school. She couldn't work a full time job because of her mom, but worked part time to help out with the bills. Rob was telling her about his acting career and how he was proud to be on a popular television show. Afterwards they ended up walking down the streets of Rome with Gabriella showing Rob the less popular tourist attractions, but swore they were hidden gems. Rob was in awe. He seen the Colosseum several times, and the popular festivals that were in town, but the streets and parks she took him to took his breath away. Summer in Rome was beautiful. 

"My goodness. I never knew how beautiful these trees are, why didn't I see it before. I am going to take Mollie here for a vacation, she deserves it since I disappeared to Rome." 

"Mollie, she is your wife?" 

"Yes. She is slumming it with me. She is a beautiful woman, and here and I go and ditch her for a drunken party. I need to make it up to her." 

"Flowers are nice." Gabriella said sadly. She enjoyed Rob's company, and was disappointed that he wasn't available. She had a crush on his character, Chuck. Since he sang that song in season 11, she never been able to hate his character. She was thrilled to meet the actor and was glad he was different from his character. Rob was sweet and generous. She hoped someday, she could meet someone like him. Shaking off her crush, she suggested that they go check out a popular festival that was in town. To her delight, Rob agreed. 

They took another bus to where the festival was being held and after getting off, Rob and Gabriella were surprised to see it was a fan convention for popular fan tropes. There was posters for Sailormoon, various comic book characters, and even some for Supernatural. Rob was delighted. But he was worried. He hoped he wasn't recognized too much. Funny thing is everyone there thought he was a great Chuck lookalike. They complimented him on his great cosplay. Gabriella, not wanting to be left out, excused herself and came out dressed as Ruby from season four. She bought some cheap jewelry and styled her hair like Genevieve Cortese. Rob and Gabriella walked around dressed like their characters. Some fans berated Rob for ending the world. But it was all in good fun. There was even a contest for Supernatural characters. They ended up winning first place and got some Supernatural merch. Rob and Gabriella ended up taking some pictures with the fans, still not realizing Rob was the real person, and not just another fan. 

After the contest was over they took their prizes and got off the stage. Rob gave his prize to his partner in crime, telling her to give to Amara. Gabriella thanked him. She told him that her sister would be so happy. Since Rob's prize was full of Dean Winchester and Castiel's pictures. Her prize was just as cool. She had pictures of the various cast members, including her other favorite, Sebastian Roche. They were about to leave when there was a announcement in Italian that there was some special guests. Rob wasn't paying much attention, till he heard a familiar name. Alexander Calvert. Both her and Gabriella's heads looked up sharply. 

Alexander was on the on the stage greeting the fans, thanking them for the welcome. They stayed and watched till his panel was over. He was the newest cast member, but his character quickly became a fan favorite. He was about to leave when he recognized Rob. Plus it also helped that Rob was jumping and waving at him. 'What the hell?' Rob wasn't alone, he was with a cute girl. He thanked everyone and walked towards the end of the stage where Rob and Gabriella were waiting. Neither one was allowed to go close to the stage and were waiting next to the security. Alexander walked to the security and asked them to let them through, they were his friends. 

"Rob, what's going on?" Alex asked him a few minutes later after being away from the main crowds. 

"Woke up in Rome." Then proceeded to tell Alex his crazy story. 

Gabriella was thrilled to meet Alexander. She loved him in her other favorite show, Arrow. When he appeared in Supernatural she was so happy. She liked his character, Jack, not as much as her mom, but she secretly hoped he wouldn't unsurp God. 

Alexander wasn't planning to be in this festival, but his manager thought it would be a good publicity stunt for his career. He and his wife Jenna were here on a romantic vacation. Since he was on a break from school and work he thought now would be a good time to relax and unwind, till he saw Robbie. When Robbie told him about his little adventure, he thought he can have some fun with him. 

"Wow, that is quite a tale. Damn, I heard the stories, but seeing it in person? Are you sure Jared and Misha put you up to this?" Then he notices the young woman next to Rob. "Oh, sorry. Hi, I'm Alexander." 

"Gabriella. Pleased to meet you. You are friends with Robbie, yes?" 

"We know each other on the show. Is Robbie a good guest?" 

"Sì. Very nice man. He asked for help, he is a good man." 

"Thank you, Gabriella. But it is I that needs to thank you. If it wasn't for her, I would be royally screwed." 

Gabriella is confused. "Screwed? You are not a tool. You are a man." 

Rob looks at her, then realizes then he realized she most likely wouldn't know about his American idioms. 

"Sorry. I mean I would be in trouble. Thanks to you, I will be fine." 

Gabriella nods in understanding. She was wondering what to do next, she was looking at both Rob and Alexander wondering if they will both leave her. She hoped not. She was still having fun. It was only the afternoon, the day is still young. Alexander she found very good looking, too bad he was married. Poor Amara will be heartbroken. She liked him more than Jared and Jensen. Alexander looked like he was suggesting something to Rob, and Rob looked like he was considering it. Then he nodded. 

"Gabriella, would you like to come to dinner with my friend here? He said Jenna and him are here on vacation and they are about to go out on the town afterwards. Would you like to come?" 

"Sì. I would love too. But before we go can I ask you for a favor?" 

A while later all three went home to Gabriella's home. She wanted to introduce Alexander to her mom and sister. Elena looked like she was going to faint. Amara was giggling and blushing. Arturo wasn't home, he was still at work. 

Amara was very grateful for her gifts and thanked Rob profusely. Both Alex and Rob signed their pictures from her prize and all of them posed for pictures together. They stayed for a bit so Rob could charge his phone, and Gabriella could change. Elena was a good host and made juice for everyone. 

An hour later they waved goodbye and all three went out to dinner. Alexander's wife Jenna Berman was really sweet. Both Gabriella and her hit it off and were talking like old friends. While they were talking, Alex needed to know exactly what happened to Rob. 

"So what happened? You took a pill and woke up here. How? How the hell you get here with no Passport? Or cash." 

"I don't know. I needed sleep. Jason said this pill would make me pass out." 

"My god, it is like you are in the movie, The Hangover. Are you sure that wasn't a roofie?" 

"I dunno. The last thing I remember is going to bed. Then I woke up here." Poor Rob was confused. He was exhausted and tired but he still wanted to party. Besides, he had a feeling that Gabriella didn't get out much. He needed to get her a night on the town. 

Alex nodded. He was still confused but had an idea. 

"Rob, did you ever check your phone or call your wife? Let her know what's up, and check your social media. There maybe things you don't remember, but in your state, you may have updated your status." 

"Shit. You are right. Excuse me." 

Ring, ring, ring. "Hello?" A female voice answered. 

"Mollie?" 

"Oh my god. Robbie! Are you alright? Where are you? I was worried sick!" 

Rob was dreading this conversation. He knows he's a dead man. "Rome, Italia." 

"You fucking kidding me!! Rich called and told me you were in trouble. Why didn't you call me first?" 

"Mollie..." 

"You know what, never mind. I waited as long as I could. Screw you." *Click.* 

"Mollie, wait! Don't hang up, please! Mollie!" Dammit. Rob knew he royally fucked up. Then he noticed everyone was giving him a sympathetic look. 

"I got cut off." He knew that was bull. No one believed him. They were pitying him. 

"You know what, after dinner, I need to go to a party or bar. Any ideas?" Rob asked. He needed a distraction. 

Alexander was worried. He didn't know Rob very well, but he knew how much pain Robbie was in. He and his wife Mollie been having martial problems for awhile now, this must have been her breaking point. But he figured to stay out of it. But when he looked at Rob, he saw how hurt he was, even though he tried to hide it. He decided to cheer him up. 

"Where are you currently staying, Rob?" 

"Um, actually, I'm trying to figure things out. Gabriella, here tells me there's a cheap hostel close by." 

"Rob you can stay with us for a night. Richard says he is coming to pick you up tomorrow. Jenna,do you mind?" 

"No, we have a pull out couch..." 

"I have money. Only a hundred Euros, but I spent some of it today. Alex, can you give a loan for a room, I'll pay you back, ASAP." 

"Sure, buddy. Let's go. Gabriella, are you coming?" 

"I have a place." 

"But the night's still young, is there any bars to go to? I need a drink." 

"Rob, you need sleep." Alexander told him. 

"I'm fine. I really need a stiff drink." 

Alex looks at Jenna and Gabriella. Jenna looked worried, Gabriella was deep in thought. He had a idea, but wasn't sure Rob would be up to it. 

"Well, Jenna and I were planning to go to a underground rave. If you want to come." 

"A rave? Count me in! Is it alright if I bring Gabriella?" 

"Fine with us. But we won't leave till after eleven. Let's finish dinner, and let's get you checked in."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Rob, Gabriella, Alexander, and Jenna arrived at the entrance to the warehouse. Alex was glad Rob's friend was allowed to come, she spoke Italian and was able to translate for them. She managed to convince the bouncers to let them in ahead of everyone else since she informed them they were famous actors. They were all excited except Rob who looked like he couldn't care less.

Poor Rob was heartbroken. Even though he tried hard to fight it. He knew he was busy, but had no idea how hard it was for his wife. He needed to make it up to her, but he didn't know how. Jewelry? Too cliche. A romantic getaway? Maybe, he needs to book a expensive vacation. But for now he needs a drink. He flagged down a bartender and pointed to a beer with two fingers. One for him and Gabriella. Alex ordered the same thing with Jenna ordering a martini instead 

Two hours later Rob was dancing on top of a table, Gabriella was on the dance floor dancing with a really hot Italian man and was flushing at something he was saying. Both Alex and Jenna were making out in a corner not caring who was seeing them. Rob was high as a kite, he took something from a party guest, she claimed that her candy will make his day better, and she was right. Rob felt like he can fly. 

"Party down! Wooo!" He shouted with the other patrons when he jumped down. He then grabbed a drink off a passing waitress and downed it. He then gestured to Gabriella and Alex he wanted to go upstairs. So they all followed him. 

Meanwhile..... 

Richard was in the air, he figured he was somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. The time change was weird. Even though he traveled all over the world, he never got used to the time zone changes. He hoped Rob was okay. They were friends for many years now, and both usually traveled together. 

He wondered what was going through Robbie's mind. Taking a pill without knowing the side effects, hopping on a plane to go across the ocean, and then singing in public. Was it because of Mollie? He wished he knew. Both had busy careers and despite always working, they both made time to see each other all the time. What shifted? Was it because of Rob being on the road all the time, or it was because Mollie's job, she kept getting busier and more hectic. 

'God, Rob. Please be alright.' 

Back at the rave, Rob, Gabriella, Alex and Jenna were sitting in the VIP section of the club. They were all drunk and stoned. They were also wearing each other's clothing. How that happened, none of them remembered. But no one cared. They were too busy drinking and laughing. 

Rob was laughing at Alex. He was wearing his wife's mini skirt and Rob's shirt. He even was wearing Jenna's lipstick. Gabriella had Alex's pants on and Jenna was wearing Gabriella's dress. Rob has his pants on but had no clue where Jenna's top was. Then he seen it. He looked at a mirror. Her tube top was on Rob's head. He told everyone to look in the mirror. All of them laughed harder. Then they took pictures and videos of each other. 

Alex looked at his phone. "It's 4 am, I think we should go." Then he had a idea. "Let's go back to the hotel. I can order room service. Gabriella, Rob, Jenna let's go!" 

Everyone left and Gabriella ordered a taxi. Since she spoke the language they let her make the arrangements. None of them bothered to change. They were too drunk to care. Plus most of the party goers were too wasted to notice. 

Back in Alex's suite later that morning, Rob was updating his Twitter feed. Alex put the video on Instagram of them dancing in the nightclub and wearing each other's clothing. It was a great night. They were even more drunk with the champagne Alex ordered and were currently laughing and dancing in the room. 

Gabriella was having a great time. She was drunk, but called her parents earlier and told them were she was. Her mom was relieved. She told Gabriella to be careful and to not drink too much. Gabriella had reassured her that she was with friends. She figured her mom would be kinda relieved her daughter was out, so her bedroom could be used for her visiting relatives. She looked at Rob and smiled. He was wearing no shirt. He had a nice body. His wife was very lucky. Then she looked at Jenna and Alex. Alex was wearing a skirt. He looked so caldo. Mmm. Jenna was wearing her dress. But it looked great on her. Gabriella wasn't jealous, she was happy she made some new friends. 

"Hey guys! I have a idea!" Burp. "Whoops, I forgot what it is. Oops." 

Everyone in the room started laughing at Rob. All of them were too wasted. 

"I know, let's call our friends back home. Who should we call first?" Alex suggested. 

"Jared." Both Alex and Rob said together. 

An hour later all four were on the floor laughing. They just got a lot of f bombs thrown at them from Jim Beaver who they called while he was in the progress of getting in bed. He was exhausted from work and was not happy to get a prank phone call. Jared was alot more fun, he seen Alex and Robbie's social medias and was wondering what the hell they were doing. His wife Genevieve took the phone from him and told all of them to go to bed. But told them she hoped she could join them sometime. There was no answer at Jensen and Danneel's, but they all sang 'Hello my Baby' from that frog cartoon on their house answering machine. 

The effects of the alcohol and drugs were wearing off all of them were getting sleepy. Alex and Jenna told them they were going to bed and said goodnight to both Rob and Gabriella. After they went to their room, Rob and Gabriella were alone. Gabriella suddenly felt shy around Rob. Rob also felt self conscious. He liked Gabriella, but she was young enough to be his daughter and he didn't want to take advantage of her. He suggested she lay on the bed and Rob would sleep on the floor. 

She protested, but Rob was firm. Gabriella relented and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Rob didn't want to sleep yet, so he decided to make one more call. He got up and went to the bathroom and called Mollie, hopefully she didn't hang up on him. Half an hour later, he made himself a makeshift bed on the floor and tried to fall asleep. Mollie and him had a good talk and she begged Rob to come home. Rob was hopeful. He still loved his wife and he wanted to make things right before it was too late. He prayed to God before he fell asleep and immediately felt peaceful. He fell asleep right after. 

Richard landed in the airport a few hours later and flagged down a cab. He gave the driver the directions to the hotel Alex was at and sat down. What he saw on his social medias while he was riding in the taxi surprised him. Rob was partying it up with Alexander, Jenna and some young college girl. The videos they put up, man none of them would live it down. They gave him some ideas for a new show Rob and him were talking about. Now all they need a name. 

A few hours later, all five were downstairs having lunch before Rob's and Richard's flight. Richard wanted to stay, but he was due to direct a TV show in a few days and needed to be home to get ready before he left. He did bring Rob's passport and asked him how he got to Italy. Rob had told him he still didn't remember. Gabriella was sweet. If it wasn't for her, Robbie would have been lost and scared. 

Richard laughed when Robbie introduced Gabriella to Richard. He wasn't laughing at her, it was her name. It was a feminine name of his character, Gabriel. He also laughed when Robbie was telling him of him meeting her family. Plus of Elena blaming Rob of killing Jack. 

Gabriella was thrilled. She loved Richard as much as Rob, and was saddened when they told her both were heading back to the states. Alex and Jenna were also leaving. They were heading to Milan before they headed back home. Gabriella tried not to cry. She felt like she knew all of them her whole life. She asked all of them for pictures. But they did something better. They all gave her their private emails. They told her she was free to write to them whenever she wanted. She had saved Rob's life after all. After lunch was over with Richard and Robbie refusing to take her money for her lunch, they all hugged her. Robbie had held her the longest. When he pulled away he had tears in his eyes, same with Gabriella. 

"Thank you Gabriella. For everything. I will never forget you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would happened to me. Grazie." 

"No. It is I should thank you. I met some nice people. You were kind to my family and showed me a good time. I will never forget you." Sniffle. 

Richard had to ask. "I seen your social updates, what the hell did you guys do?" 

Before they left the hotel lobby, Richard had asked everyone what they should call their new show. They all pitched their ideas with no one giving any good ideas, until Gabriella and Jenna made a suggestion. Based on their hobbies on YouTube, they should call their new show, 'Kings of Con.' 

Both Rob and Richard loved it. When their taxi pulled up, they gave Gabriella one last hug. They both told Alex and Jenna goodbye and will see them again on the set. It was on the plane home when Rob remembered how he got to Italy. After he took that pill from Jason, he went to bed. Then when Ty Olsson called him to party, he enthusiastically said yes for some reason. One of Ty's friends had a private jet and one of the party guests wanted to go to Rome and took Rob with them. Rob had left his wallet on the plane. They were in a limo when Rob begged to be let out to vomit. They let him out of the limo in front of the Colosseum and accidentally drove away, leaving him there. Rob layed down on the bench for only a few minutes. That is why his phone and shoes were still on him. He only went with Ty because he was depressed about the thought of losing Mollie. He needed to forget about his problems. He was kind of glad things happened the way it did. He met a wonderful girl and her equally wonderful family. 

A few weeks later Gabriella was in her kitchen making dinner for her family when there was a knock on the door. There was a mailman there. He had gave her a large package and after seeing who it was from, she was happy. It was from Robbie. The box was full of gifts, including presents for her whole family. Including autographs for Amara from Jensen, Jared and Misha. There was also a letter addressed to her parents. It was written in English, but there was a second paper translated in Italian. When she asked her mom what the letter said later that night, her mom and dad cried. Rob and Richard told them they were paying for Elena's medical costs not covered by the Italian health care system. They also said they knew Arturo was a proud man and told them they were 'paying it forward' by repaying them back for their lunch they gave to Robbie a few weeks ago. 

Arturo was humbled by their generosity, and told Gabriella to thank them in her email. Amara cried when they read Rob's letter out loud. She loved her mom and knew her dad worked hard to make sure they had a roof over their heads. Because any extra money they had went towards Elena's special medical treatments. 

The letter also stated that they were paying for college tuition for both Gabriella and Amara. Gabriella teared up. Amara cried, them danced around. Elena was crying with happy tears. Arturo protested, until Elena told him it wasn't for him, it was for their children's future. Gabriella smiled. She prayed to God for a miracle, then He sent Robbie. She smiled and thanked God for helping her meet the nicest man she ever met, including his friends. She hoped to see them, especially Rob again in the future.


End file.
